hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 43 (2011)
A × Shocking × Tragedy (ショウゲキ×ノ×サンゲキ, Shōgeki × No × Sangeki) is the 43rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 12th, 2012. Overview The Phantom Troupe raids the Underground Auction. The Nostrade bodyguards watch Uvogin take on the Mafia Community alone as the Shadow Beasts enter into the fight. Summary Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino have been deployed into the Underground Auction, an event where Mafia Community leaders from around the world gather to express their wealth in the form of auction. With all the guests gathered in the auctioning room, Feitan and Franklin, walk onto the front stage disguised as the hosts. Upon welcoming them all the to the event, Feitan cuts his speech short, and Franklin lets his Nen bullets fly, killing nearly everyone in the room. Tocino attempts to defend himself and his comrades with his Nen ability but is unable to block Franklin's bullets. He then realizes that the bullets were made of Nen. Baise and Ivlenkov quickly flee out of the room but are met by another member of the Troupe, Shizuku. She attacks the two with her own Nen ability, a conjured vacuum cleaner named Blinky. After Franklin killed all the people, Shizuku uses Blinky to suck in all the bodies and blood from the auction house, leaving no traces behind. Kurapika contacts Dalzollene to report the current situation at the auction house, including that all the merchandise to be auctioned has been taken. The entire Mafia Community then sets out on a manhunt to capture the thieves. Meanwhile, the members of the Phantom Troupe escape by a hot air balloon. Uvogin informs their leader that the merchandise was gone before they arrived at the safe. Since the Mafia had taken steps before their arrival, Uvo reasons that there must be a traitor among them. Their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer, however, explains that a traitor would have nothing to gain from this situation, thus there surely was not one within the Troupe. They learn that the Shadow Beasts, an elite group of assassins under the Ten Dons have been called in to deal with them and that a member of the Shadow Beasts was the one responsible for emptying the safe beforehand. Chrollo then gives the orders to kill any Mafia member that stands in their way in order to draw the Shadow Beasts out. The Troupe's hot air balloon is soon spotted by the Mafia and shot down. The Community, as well as the remaining Nostrade bodyguards, rush to the area where the balloon has landed. The Mafia attempts to surround the Troupe, who are watching on a cliff from above. Uvogin decides that he will be the one and only to take on the Mafia and jumps down, ready to put on a show alone. He begins to easily pick off the members of the Mafia with only his brute strength, appearing to be an unstoppable force. Even an anti-tank bazooka had little effect against him. Kurapika and his comrades, who are watching from afar, are stunned by the power that Uvogin possesses and are afraid to go after him. While Dalzollene says they cannot abandon their mission, Melody hears the sound of another group headed towards them. Suddenly, a worm-like beast appears from below the ground and introduces himself as Worm. Rabid Dog, Leech, and Porcupine, also members of the Shadow Beasts, appear. The Shadow Beasts confidently say that they will handle the Phantom Troupe and enter into the battlefield. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * In the 2011 anime adaptation, Feitan kills off the Mafia man by decapitating him, while in the manga and 1999 anime adaptation, Franklin kills him. Navigation es:Episodio_43_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc